Hello Little S
by Specks52
Summary: Brittany and Santana's reactions while Brittany is in labor and after the birth of their first child. Faberry and Tike are in there. Written for Day 1 of Brittana Week.


**Hey Guys this is my Day 1 entry for Brittana Week on tumblr. The theme was Babies/ Pregnancy so here is a one shot of Brittany giving birth. My first EVER Brittana fic and trust me I loved writing this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hello Little S **

**BPOV**  
>"What a bitch" I yelled watching Santana go 'timber' down to the ground. this was or first baby and she actually had the nerve to faint on me.<p>

"I hate her. I'm gonna KILL her" I screamed as the doctor told me to push.

"Fuck you" I said to the doctor. Who did he think he was Captain Obvious?

"Stop pushing Brittany" this prick of a doctor has to be kidding me. I think as he does something down there. I breathe in and out violently trying to resist the urge to get this little monster out of me. Fucking Santana and her mutant head.

Speaking of which it's this moment my wife decides to come to and join me by my bed.

"I'm so sorry baby"

"Fuck you" I spat at her when the doctor told me to push again. She grabbed my hand so I squeezed as hard as I could more out of spite than anything else. She breathed encouraging words in my ear as I breather before my final push.

"Come on Brit Brit one more, one more and he's here"

I nodded and pushed with all my might. Exhaustion came over me and I rested my head on the bed. A loud cry pierced my ears I turned to Santana who had tears flowing down her face.

"Congratulations you two you have a baby boy"

"Oh my God Brit. I love you so fucking much" she said kissing my forehead. The nurse turned her back to us and I saw alarm in Santana's eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked following the nurse over to the small bed.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

My wife is the most amazing person in this world. Anyone who says differently needs to meet Auntie Snix. I patiently watched as the nurse cleaned off my son.

_My son._

I have a son.

Fresh tears fell from my eyes as the nurse looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like to hold your son?"

I looked at Brittany. "Shouldn't Brit go first?" I asked unsure. She looked exhausted but utterly gorgeous.

"Go ahead baby" she whispered as the doctor finished up with her. I walked over to her side settling on the bed requesting the nurse place him in her hands. Brittany held him smiling brightly as he cooed.

"I love you so much Brit. He's perfect thank you so much" I kissed her forehead lovingly and she smiled.

"I love you too" she said "You should go get the other's they are probably freaking out"

I hesitated not taking my eyes of my boy. As usual Brit sensed what I was thinking. "He'll be here when you get back. Just go get them" she said.

I walked out to the waiting room to find the Berry-Fabray's, and Chang's.

"Hey" I said smiling. The four of the them stood excited.

"Well?" Rachel asked always the impatient one. Quinn threw her hand around her to calm her.

"Its a perfect healthy baby boy"

"Yes" Tina said clapping her hands

Quinn came up to me pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Can we see him?" Mike asked quietly. I pulled away from Quinn.

"Come on" I said leading them into the room.

"Oh by the way S mom and dad said they'll be here tomorrow" Quinn said. After she got kicked out in High School my parents adopted her which just made her my sister on paper cause she was already my sister anyway. I gave her a nod as my eyes caught my boy's beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh my God S he looks just like you" Rachel said wiping a tear away. Mike and Tina looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not crazy, they used Santana's egg geez" she replied scoffing. The donor we used had traits similar to Brit physically so we put his sperm with my egg and she carried him.

"Can I hold him?" Quinn whispered for the first time since her eyes landed on him.

Brit offered him to me so I took him in hand for the first time I kissed his forehead causing a whine from his lips and handed him to Quinn. She placed one hand under his head then held onto him. I got into bed with Brittany pulling her into me.

"You two are so perfect" I whispered in her ear. "I love you Brit"

"What's his name?" Tina asked

I looked at Brit who kissed my cheek tiredly.

"Steven Brendan Lopez" she said proudly

"I thought we decided on Matthew Brit" I said confused.

"We did but he's a Steven" she mused

I chuckled at her reply trusting her judgment.

"Hello little S. I'm your Aunty Q I love you so much already and I can't wait for you to give your mommies so much trouble"

"Okay enough of that. Give me my nephew please" Rachel said

"He really does look just like you San apart from the blue eyes. He's beautiful"

"He's perfect" I said absent-mindedly. Rubbing circles in Brittany's back. She snored softly against me in a well deserved rest. Rachel handed Steven over to Tina who had Mike standing behind her. Quinn started taking pictures of him in each of their hands saying she was sending them to the others.

"Hey little man. I'm so glad to have another guy around to help me deal with these lovely ladies in my life" Mike said tickling his stomach.

* * *

><p>After a while visiting hours were up. The others left with promises to be back tomorrow with. While Brit rested I sat in the rocking chair next to her bed with my little man in hand. He was a quiet little tyke and I loved that.<p>

"Guess what little man" I whispered. "Your mommy and I love you very much and no matter what we'll always be here for you"

"Always" Brittany whispered looking at us smiling brightly from the bed.

**Nice short fic. Happy Brittana Week March 4th - 10th**

**Specks :)**


End file.
